Buscadora
by Miss Marlene
Summary: Las tres hermanas Black jugaron al quidditch, cada una en una posición diferente...y todas tenían sus motivos. OneShot


Hola de nuevo...acabo de escribir el fic, en nada, no sé, media hora? Asi que que nadie espera una obra maestra, pero que se sepa, que la idea de las Black jugando al quidditch la saqué de una discusión en un foro en inglés, me hizo gracia y aqui está eso. Es casi un drabble, pero weno...La canción supongo que la ha oído todo el mundo, y estais ya hartos de ella. El caso es que yo tb XD, pero me hace gracia la letra, y por eso he puesto trozos (no está la canción entera ni mucho menos). Supongo que no es difícil de entender, peor no que querido traducirla porque...weno las canciones o poemas traducidos siempre parecen un poco "cojos", y pierden parte del sentido. Pero si alguien quiere que se la traduzca, yo encantada :)

Nada más, supongo que me voy a ir a dormir, antes de que me entre hambre otra vez y tenga que volver a ir a comer...suspiro (se pasa una el dia saltando entre necesidades básicas...) Muchos besos a todo el que lo lea, y por favor, dejar **reviews!**

* * *

**Buscadora**

_If I was a rich girl (na, na...)  
See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl  
No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end  
Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl_

Bella siempre ha sido fuerte. Le gustaba competir, le gustaba ganar...Durante una temporada fue la única chica del equipo de Slytherin. Y era por algo. Al principio no parecía muy interesada en el quidditch, pero en un par de años comprendió que en el colegio, ser bueno en el campo era un billete hacia el estrellato. Y los Black no llevaban nombres de estrellas por nada.

Bella era Bateadora, tenía buena puntería, y era la mejor posición para tener una excusa para dejar salir su rabia, y para hacer daño a esos prepotentes Gryffindors. Era una gran satisfación, bajar de la escoba para verlos inconscientes o con huesos rotos. A veces hasta se pasaba por la enfermería después de los partidos para ver los estragos que llegaba a causar su habilidad en el campo. Quizás lo que a Bella le hacía falta era un motivo para hacer daño.

_All the riches baby, won't mean anything  
All the riches baby, won't bring what your love can bring  
All the riches baby, won't mean anything  
Don't need no other baby  
Your lovin' is better than gold, and I know_

Un año después de Bella, Andrómeda se unió al equipo, y aunque menos dedicada, era una Guardiana bastante capaz. Si a Bella se le daba bien atacar, el talento de Andrómeda era proteger. De hecho, Andrómeda, cuando la victoria de su equipo estaba en juego, era capaz de ser casi tan agresiva como su hermana mayor, con la diferencia de que solo lo hacía para defender a su equipo. Esa siempre fue su justificación. Tanto Bella como después Cissa, e incluso Sirius, hicieron más de una broma acerca de esa obsesión por considerar a su equipo "su bando", "su clan", al que debía salvar. Cuando jugaban contra Gryffindor, eso sí, Andy nunca se permitió pasarse con Sirius, y se enfadó cada vez con Bella por tratar de hacer justo lo contrario. Quizás lo que buscaba en realidad era una familia a la que dedicar su habilidad. Pero evidentemente aún no se había decidido por una.

_Yes ma'am, we got the style that's wicked  
I hope you can all keep up  
We climbed all the way from the bottom to the top  
Now we ain't gettin' nothin' but love_

Era el último año de Bella, y sexto de Andy, cuando la menos de los Black se hizo Buscadora para Slytherin. Sus hermanas, como todo el que la conocía, pensaron que se trataba de una broma. La frágil y altiva Narcissa, dejando a un lado las túnicas de moda y vistiendo un uniforme de quidditch parecía demasiado fuera de lugar. También era cierto que de alguna manera, Cissa había aprendido a jugar al quidditch, y se desenvolvía sorprendentemente bien sobre una escoba- siempre la última del mercado eso sí- y parecía tener un talento innato para atrapar la snitch. Una vez, en compañía de Bella y otros Slytherin, Andrómeda le preguntó lo que más de uno deseaba saber: "¿Qué es lo que puede gustarte a ti del quiddich?", a lo que la menor de los Black solo sonrió enigmática, con aire satisfecho, y murmuró que no era el quiddich lo que la atraía. Lo que nadie sabía aun, era que la joven Cissa tenía un talento especial para atrapar el oro.


End file.
